


Niffler

by sanaakitof



Series: 電影第四集系列 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「我不想再和你扯上關係了。」<br/>紅髮說得肯定，而且平靜，像是事先就排練過很多次那般地順暢，而重重地打進了他的腦袋。</p><p>中文字數：10030字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niffler

**Author's Note:**

> 之前的文章的後續，順序是Malfoy Ferret、The first task、Dance、The second task、Play for fun，主要是改編自HP電影第四集，但唯有本篇是改編自原作小說第四集，若造成閱讀上的混亂真的很不好意思。

Niffler

 

他本以為生活會因此而有所改變，然而事實上卻是一切照舊。

跩哥始終無法忘記，那個他與榮恩‧衛斯理一同泡在浴池裡的情況。

他記得紅髮衛斯理半瞇的雙眼有著迷濛，湖茵的眼眸中漾著水氣，他不知道那是熱水所帶來的蒸氣，還是因為那泛紅的眼眶裡打轉的淚珠，唯一能夠確定的，是對方順從地回應了他的吻，以及誘人的性徵。

而更重要的，是跩哥不再逃避那份青澀的愛情。

他愛憐著撫摸著對方濕透了的紅色卷髮，他替他按摩著頭皮，雖然跩哥得承認自己並不擅長做這些，甚至得說有點糟糕，那些該死的泡泡還掉進了紅髮的眼睛裡，辛得對方直流淚。

可是他喜歡這樣子，他看著紅髮皺在一起的臉，上面點點的雀斑像是有生命力般，隨著主人的表情在跳舞，跩哥忍不住笑了，很真誠的，像是心底有什麼地方被釋放了，從來沒有過的暢快，讓他笑得很自在。  
紅髮看上去有些惱怒，胡亂擦過眼睛，倔強的撐開眼皮，用那對閃亮的眸子盯著他，並且鼓著腮幫子，他能看見那些小雀斑又活了過來。

他因此笑得更大聲了。

直到他們離開浴室，他們都沒交談過半句話，但是跩哥卻滿足於這樣的感覺，好像不用言語，他們也能對話。

他握著紅髮的指尖，雖然指腹有點粗糙，但是手背卻很柔軟，並且相當溫暖。他牽著他走，就彷彿他們已經是一對情侶，那樣的自然。

然而在繞過一個轉角後，對方卻將手從他的掌握中抽離開來，跩哥疑惑地轉過頭，只看見紅髮低著頭，抿了抿唇，似乎想說點什麼，所以他停下來等。

可是換來的只是一句突如其來的再見。

接著他得到的，就是紅髮奔跑而去的背影，還有那些沒有因為洗過澡而跟著變乾淨的二手外袍，翻出了猩紅色的內裡，消失在他的視線。

之後跩哥就一直沒有和對方好好交流過，連眼神也對不上。

衛斯理回到了波特身邊，還有格蘭傑，他們幾個總是一起行動著，紅髮並沒有留下任何一個能給他接近的機會。

跩哥只能在距離很遠的地方，看見那頭燦爛的紅髮，因其步伐而晃動著。

他幾乎懷疑之前的事都不曾發生過，所有的片段都是如此不真實，衛斯理對他的態度又回到了從前，或是更惡劣，過去的爭執至少還有些樂趣，而現在只剩下漠然地無視。

跩哥很難確切地形容出這是一個什麼樣的情形，是憤怒多一點，還是失望多一些，無論如何，這樣的感覺都令人極度的不愉快，他甚至希望一覺醒來以後發現自己已不再愛戀那個愚蠢的葛萊分多。

可是他起床後卻總是懊惱的，因為在不久前的夢境裡，紅髮溫柔地衝著他笑，像是曾經對波特所展露的笑容一樣。

不知不覺就已經到了三月中，這段期間跩哥只有在吃飯時間以及與葛萊分多的共同課程，才能看到他所想見的人，而日子似乎永遠就要這麼毫無變化的繼續下去時，在他最意想不到的時候卻有了一個小小的插曲。

那是在奇獸飼育學的時候所發生的事。

跩哥對奇獸飼育學一向都是不以為然的，他們的教師又髒又臭，還是個巨人混血，毛絨絨的鬍子與一頭亂髮看上去相當噁心，他從來不曾對這個教師有半點尊敬之心。

但是衛斯理卻喜歡上那門課。

往上課地點前進時，跩哥和克拉、高爾一起行動，對於先前發生過的事情，他沒辦法輕易拋諸腦後，這兩個愚蠢的跟班，還有更多的史萊哲林們，對衛斯理做過的那些，衛斯理幾近全裸的躺著，大大小小的醜陋傷口，還有流著精液與血液的肛門口，本來曾經是只有自己所獨享的，卻已經被他人所分食。

他沒辦法原諒他們，儘管克拉和高爾的行動是經過他的同意，可是他現在後悔了，而且他可沒允許過讓其他史萊哲林加入。

克拉和高爾仍然不知所措地跟在自己身邊，也許是在乞求寬恕，或是想弄個明白他發脾氣的始末。

跩哥就算對二人感到生氣，但仍然不可能與克拉和高爾，或是其中一人真正的決裂，因為他們都是他的跟班，彼此的父親也互相認識，跩哥小時候便已經習慣於有人跟在他身後，聽從他的指揮，服從他的命令。

他或許不會趕走他們，但是他暫時還不打算給他們任何一個好臉色看。

跟在後面一點的是潘西，她正和史萊哲林的女孩子聊天，他聽見她們咯咯笑著的聲音，有些刺耳。

然後跩哥看見了葛萊分多們，衛斯理就在其中，和波特說話。

距離那次事件過後已經過了幾週，衛斯理臉上的擦傷和破皮早就癒合了，白皙的皮膚透了點粉紅，紅色的頭髮在風吹之下顯得凌亂。

潘西似乎也瞧見他們了，跩哥聽見後方放大的女聲，他回頭，便看見潘西露出了勝利的愉快神情，尖銳地嘲笑波特，還有不在場的格蘭傑。因為史譏的報導，格蘭傑遭受到許多攻擊，全是出自潘西的幾句話。  
當然，跩哥也是始作俑者之一，他厭惡格蘭傑的程度並不亞於她。

但是對於潘西的挑釁，波特不理她，使得她看上去有些不甘心，一旁的女生忙著安撫她，然後她們又繼續了剛才的話題。

只是跩哥很難不注意到衛斯理的表情，紅髮男孩拍拍黑髮男孩的肩，因為站得很遠，還有風向的關係，他聽不清楚衛斯理究竟對波特說了些什麼，看口形像是一句「別在意。」但是顯然真正在意那些謠言的，不是波特，而是衛斯理。

跩哥瞇起他的眼睛，他覺得自己的心情就像回到了聖誕舞會的那一天，因為衛斯理只看著格蘭傑而讓他失落，或是因為衛斯理把頭靠在波特肩上而令他憤怒，十二月的時候他還不知道那就是嫉妒，可是現在他連自己嫉妒誰都不知道。

衛斯理為什麼看上去這麼不高興？是因為紅髮的兩個朋友同時被捲入緋聞之中，還是紅髮更希望自己就是緋聞中的主角之一？

當跩哥有這個想法時，他也因此小小地吃了一驚，他推想著衛斯理說不定喜歡兩個朋友之中一個人，如果事實如此，那麼衛斯理的心裡是否有自己的存在？

他凝視著衛斯理的臉，試圖從其中找出答案，衛斯理似乎也感覺到了他的目光，抬起頭，朝自己的位置看了過來。

他們的眼神在很短的時間交會過，然後衛斯理便不自然的扭開了頭，與波特講話。

無法抑制的怒火就像燃燒在森林的烈焰，而那頭紅髮就是火種，所有的咒罵聲都在喉嚨上，跩哥幾乎想破口大罵，叫衛斯理好好看著他。

但是他沒有這麼做，他只是靜靜地收回了目光，勾起一個冷淡的笑容，主動與克拉和高爾搭話。

克拉看上去十分驚訝，因為跩哥這幾週以來都沒給過好臉色，而現在卻掛著熟悉的嘲笑，數落著那群令人作嘔的葛萊分多。

跩哥只是認為，紅髮既然打定持續那個可笑的無視計劃，那麼他也要抑制自己，把對對方的感覺給壓下來。

他沒有理由去注視一個不在乎自己的人，儘管他愛戀對方。

上奇獸飼育學的學生門都已經來到了海格的小屋前，對於這個上課地點，跩哥從來都沒滿意過，如果眼前的地方可稱為房子，那麼這個半巨人連家庭小精靈都不如。

這時候他又懊惱於自己的腦子，因為他剛才把思緒飄到了衛斯理的家庭，紅髮家族的房子說不定還更小，並且擠滿一屋子的孩子，他沒看過，他不知道。

放在海格腳邊的是一只新的木箱，正打開著。

跩哥嫌惡的皺起了眉，低聲抱怨：「別又是爆尾釘蝦。」

「似乎不是。」高爾湊了上去，看了一眼箱子，再回過頭來回答他，「看上去不太一樣。」

「這是玻璃獸。」海格看上去有些喜滋滋地，這讓他看起來更蠢了，「你們可以在礦脈裡找到它們……」

跩哥沒注意聽海格說話，他打了個哈欠，因為他完全不在意這些骯髒的小生物，他還曾在課堂上被鷹馬給抓傷過，想想就來氣。

他無聊的轉過身與克拉繼續聊天，他的眼角撇見了紅頭髮，衛斯理正聽得聚精會神，眼睛閃閃發光。

就在這個時候，潘西尖叫一聲，她的手錶被玻璃獸給扯了下來，它們喜歡晶亮的東西，跩哥冷哼，別告訴他這些醜生物也喜歡衛斯理的眼珠子。

課堂活動很快就開始了，他們被吩咐人手一隻玻璃獸，去尋找那些被埋在土裡的金幣，跩哥隨手挑起一隻黑呼呼的玻璃獸，那生物將長長的鼻子往他身上嗅了嗅。

他把這隻玻璃獸丟在地上，玻璃獸便自動地向土壤鑽去，尋找那些埋在壤中的目標，他並不覺得這有什麼有趣，但是衛斯理看上去卻相當開心，不一會兒，衛斯理的腳邊便堆滿金幣。

衛斯理開心的笑著，從這裡跩哥可以很清楚地聽見紅髮與海格間的對話，那是一個興奮的語調：「可不可以把他們買回家當寵物養？」

有那麼一瞬間他懷疑自己聽錯了，衛斯理居然想養一個毛呼呼的黑色生物？  
但是接著他馬上就知道答案了，因為屬於衛斯理的那隻玻璃獸又鑽進了土裡，在那已經舊的有些褪色的黑色長袍上濺起了一灘泥巴。

「你媽會不高興的，榮恩。」咧開嘴的海格輕輕拍了拍榮恩的肩，並補充道：「這些玻璃獸會破壞房子。」

「噢，好吧。」紅髮難掩失望的說著，「我是說，好吧，我知道了。」但是他在海格轉身後，便專心回到了指揮玻璃獸的尋寶工作上。

在接近午飯的時候，所有的金子都被找了出來，而不見人影的格蘭傑也出現了，他們的活動被宣佈結束，馬上就要統計贏家。

高爾將幾枚硬幣往口袋裡塞，卻被海格阻止，半巨人提醒著那些都只是矮妖的金幣，幾個小時候便會憑空消失。

跩哥的玻璃獸也鑽了出來，這個小畜牲只替他帶來了三枚金幣，而衛斯理的那隻卻獲得了超過總合半數以上的金幣。

他又是一個不以為然的哼聲，紅髮是個窮鬼，渴望財富，那身行頭看起來是如此的可憐兮兮。

但是捧著這些錢的紅髮所勾勒出的快樂表情，又讓他心跳加速，衛斯理的金幣是所有人之中最多的，就算已經被告知這些都是假錢，紅髮卻還是面帶著發自內心的愉快笑容，並且把那隻勝利的玻璃獸緊緊的抱在懷裡，牠的前足都是泥巴，但是衛斯理卻一點而也不在意。

海格給了衛斯理一大塊劣質巧克力當作獎賞，而紅髮只是隨意的在袍子上擦了擦手，便接過巧克力開始嚼起一小口，似乎沒把玻璃獸骯髒的前足放在心上。

那樣非常的不衛生，跩哥皺起了眉，看著那滿足的吃相。

下課鐘一響，史萊哲林的學生們率先離開了這裡，但是跩哥沒有立刻移動，他看見衛斯理與格蘭傑、波特兩個人靠近了海格，像是有什麼事要談。

「跩哥，走吧？」潘西扯了扯他的袖子，口氣相當溫和，但是當她看見了那三個人後，便轉為譏笑：「格蘭傑缺席了整整一堂課，不知道發生什麼事。」

跩哥沒答腔，他看了看身邊比自己矮上一截的潘西，再看了看站在波特與格蘭傑之間高了一些的衛斯理，克拉跟高爾也在等他，他不再把目光放那幾個葛萊分多身上，他轉身，和等著他的三個史萊哲林一起離開。

只是衛斯理在得到玻璃獸後歡欣的臉蛋，是如此的燦爛，他沒辦法忘記在兩頰上跳舞的小雀斑，令他有說不出的喜愛，以及複雜。

 

※

 

週五的魔藥學下課後，一如既往地，石內卜教授出了一份刁鑽的作業，只因隆巴頓忘了把腦子帶來，鍋子再度爆炸，燒到了婓尼干的袍子。

格蘭傑因為這個緣故，才一下課，便迅速的離開地窖，推測是為了作業而跑去圖書館，至於礙眼的波特，卻不知道什麼原因，也匆匆的離去，衛斯理沒有和他們一起走。

他沒想到事情會這麼順利，他本以為至少要先趕走波特和格蘭傑，才有機會跟紅髮說話，但是他們都各自走了，衛斯理暫時地被甩在一旁。

而唯一的小瑕疵，就是隆巴頓得留下來收拾殘局，衛斯理似乎沒什麼耐心地幫著他，因為他們是同組。

紅頭髮跪在地上，咕噥著抱怨的話，拿著抹布擦拭那些濺出來的失敗藥劑，隆巴頓則是哭喪著臉，邊收拾木桌上的垃圾，同時不斷地向對方道歉。

跩哥倚在門邊，看他們笨拙地清理著，感到好笑，他已經打發走了克拉和高爾，整個魔藥學教室只剩下他們三個，石內卜教授已經先回辦公室了。

待兩個葛萊分多都整頓得差不多後，衛斯理拍了拍袍子上的灰塵，儘管那身二手袍子本來就又舊又髒，紅髮提著他課本，催促著隆巴頓和他一起離開。

跩哥這時離開了原本的位置，他走近他們，看著紅髮的臉，說道：「快滾吧，隆巴頓，我有事要找衛斯理。」

「可是……」他眼角餘光瞄到了隆巴頓，那個體格略胖卻膽小的男孩縮了縮脖子，圓圓的眼睛在他身上打轉。

「不，奈威。」衛斯理搶在他要開口再次趕人時說話：「我們可以一起走，我和這傢伙可沒什麼好講。」

「噢，好的，那我們走吧。」隆巴頓點了點頭，而衛斯理與其一起跨步，就要從跩哥身邊擦肩而過。

「等一下。」跩哥開口，他側過了身子，目光仍是牢牢地鎖在紅髮身上：「衛斯理，你『確定』我們之間沒有任何事可以談？」

紅頭髮丟給他一個惡狠狠的怒目，便將視線放回了隆巴頓身上，「好吧，奈威，你先走。」

「……要我叫人來幫忙嗎？」隆巴頓小心翼翼地問，「雖然我不能肯定哈利現在在哪裡。」

「沒關係。」紅髮輕輕地拍了拍隆巴頓的肩，「我會好好揍一頓這個小子。」

隆巴頓有些遲疑地快速掃了他們兩眼，跩哥不耐煩地翻了個白眼，隆巴頓才皺著臉轉身離開。

直到聽不見腳步聲後，跩哥才淡淡開口：「你要揍我？」

「你快點說完你想談的狗屁事，我就考慮不實行。」紅髮冷淡的說著，但是眼光還飄在隆巴頓剛才離開的門口。

跩哥暗暗地嘆了一口氣，他從袋子裡翻出了一個有些重量、約和書本差不多長寬，但是厚上許多的木盒。

「你怎麼做的？」此刻紅髮卻突如其來問了個史上最蠢的問題，顯然是被跩哥在袋內找東西的動作所吸引，「我是指，這個箱子，你怎麼放進去的？」

「空間咒。」跩哥挑了半邊眉，他以一種高傲的語氣反問：「你連這個都不知道？」

「我知道！」紅髮瞪了他一眼，又嘟嚷著轉過頭，「妙麗也在她的袋子裡施了一個。」

跩哥聽了這句話感到不太舒服，又是格蘭傑，這小子的腦袋裡似乎只容得下兩個人，波特和格蘭潔，所有的話題都能扯到那兩個人身上。

但是他並沒有揪著這點批評下去，因為他將紅髮留下來的目的不是為了說那些人的壞話。

他將這個雕工精細的木盒子，遞給了衛斯理。

「幹嘛？」紅髮疑惑地看著進入視線的盒子，並沒有接過手。

「給你的。」他說道，又將木盒往對方的手上塞去，「拿著。」

紅髮拿了過來，將盒子轉了一個方向，才道：「是個漂亮的盒子，但是我並不想收。」

「你先打開。」事實上跩哥並不喜歡衛斯理現在的態度，感覺太過疏遠，雖然正確來說他們也從未親近過。

紅髮皺了皺眉，將木盒的蓋子打開。

裡面裝的是一隻長鼻子的玻璃獸，正眨著牠的眼。

「玻璃獸！」紅髮大聲叫出了眼前生物的名字，「馬份，你怎麼……」茵茵的眼睛那麼的一刻看向了他，卻又很快地回到了盒子上：「等一下，這該不會是海格的？」

「怎麼可能。」跩哥喜歡紅髮現在的表情，詫異的，卻又有些開心。

他在那天的奇獸飼育學下課後，便捎了一封信給父親，告訴父親自己想要一隻玻璃獸，當然跩哥並沒有詳細地說出他的用途，而他的父親也沒有過問，隔天他就在餐桌上收到了父親寄給他的東西，還用精美的木盒子裝著。

他知道紅髮喜歡這個，他還對紅髮上課時眉飛色舞的樣子有印象，但是他不是為了討好紅髮，他是為了他自己，因為他想看見紅髮高興時的模樣。

紅髮的確露出了他想看到的樣子，跩哥對自己的做法感到相當呈度上的滿意。

然而紅髮只高興了一會兒，便又露出失望的神情：「好的，該怎麼說呢，我很…嗯…感謝你，」頓了頓，續道：「但是，我不會收的。」

「為什麼？」跩哥盯著衛斯理的臉，但對方沒有看向他。

「嗯，你沒有理由送我禮物。」紅髮的手指摳了摳木盒上的雕紋。

「這是什麼意思？」跩哥仍是盯著對方的臉，頰上的小雀斑一動也不動。

「老實說，」紅髮心不在焉的說著：「我並不想欠你人情。」

「你不是很想要嗎？」跩哥有些被激怒了，他的語氣開始尖刻了起來，「你父母都是窮光蛋，你為什麼不收下？」

紅髮顯然被跩哥的話給刺激到了，嘴也張得大大的。

「見鬼！」紅髮粗魯的把木盒塞回了跩哥的手上，怒聲道：「我早該料到，你只是為了羞辱我！」

「我說的是事實，你的家庭窮得要命，連件好的衣服也買不起。」跩哥認為自己現在並沒有特意要羞辱對方的意思，所以他並不明白為什麼話到了紅髮的耳裡都會被扭曲。

「你這個該死的雪貂。」紅髮轉過身，就要往門口走去，離開這裡，離開他。

倏地，一聲刺耳的撞擊聲在地窖裡迴盪著。

紅髮因此轉過頭，古怪地看著他，然後才往下注意到了地上。

跩哥剛才將木盒子往地上摔，雕工有緻的盒身已經碎裂，而裡面的玻璃獸咻一個就往門的方向跑走了。

「你幹嘛──」紅髮睜大了眼睛，有些可惜地看著地面上碎成一團的木頭。

「垃圾。」他哼聲，「既然你不願意收下，牠對我而言就只是隻垃圾。」

「但是牠能夠挖掘財寶──」紅髮嚷著，像在指責他的浪費。

「錢和珠寶我家多的是！」跩哥大吼道：「你以為我是為了誰才買回來的？」

紅髮看上去有些吃驚，「可是你只是為了羞辱我家人，不是嗎？」

「你真的這麼想？」他幾乎抓狂，「如果是那樣，我會在大庭廣眾之下當著你的面打開，讓全校一起嘲笑你！」

「噢，」紅髮的眉頭不再皺著了，「我還以為……」

「簡直是白痴。」他罵道。

紅髮又走近了一點，踢了踢壞在地上的木盒，沒有說話。

跩哥只是看著紅髮的動作，也沒有說話。

良久，紅髮才打破沉默，「但是，即使如此，我也不能收。」

跩哥挑眉，又問了一句「為什麼？」

「我剛才就說過了，」紅髮低著頭，好像那團爛木很吸引人似地看著它，「我不想欠你人情。」

「你有什麼毛病──」憤怒又再次湧了上來，跩哥的話說了一半，便被打斷。

「我不想再和你扯上關係了。」  
紅髮說得肯定，而且平靜，像是事先就排練過很多次那般地順暢，而重重地打進了他的腦袋。

怒氣已經充滿他的四肢，紅髮連說這句話時都沒看著他，他痛恨被忽視的感覺。

跩哥低吼，將紅髮壓在桌子上，上面擺放著幾個玻璃瓶，因為這個關係而被掃到地上，啪一聲的破裂了，並且灑了滿地的魔藥。

紅髮顯然沒料到跩哥的動作，其實連他自己也沒猜到，跩哥只知道自己正在失控，怒意已經凌架了所有，他要紅髮看著他，他要那如湖色的澄澈眸子深處也映上他的倒影。

紅髮推著他，好像想把跩哥從自己身上給弄走，這讓他更加惱怒，因為紅髮的力氣很大，他差點就要被推開。

他扯過衛斯理燄紅的髮絲，讓對方的臉朝著自己，然後粗暴地吻了上去。

衛斯理瞪大了眼睛，剎那間就像是個壞掉的掃帚，停止了一切動作。

跩哥的這個吻是掠奪且帶著慾望的，自從在澡間分別後，他一直都渴望像這樣碰觸紅髮。  
他囓咬著那紅潤而柔軟的唇瓣，也許是因為冬季已經遠去，這個嘴唇不像記憶中的乾燥，而是溫潤的、細嫩的，唇痕的觸覺也不再那麼明顯，他吸允著上瓣，在呼吸間聞到了甜甜的香味，然後改為下瓣，他才發現那是巧克力的味道。

他不捨地分開了彼此的唇，抬起頭，他終於看見紅髮的眼睛裡出現了自己放大的臉。

跩哥又重新低下頭，將吻落在衛斯理的下巴上，他輕輕的親吻著，並沿著臉頰，來到了耳根，他向那裡舔了舔，細細的絨毛觸感相當好，接著含住了小巧的耳垂，他的鼻間吸入了那頭紅髮裡的清香。

衛斯理的耳根一下子就紅了，他發現了這點，有些心滿意足的離開，往脖子移動，他依頸部的細筋向下舔，一手扯開了礙事的領結，把襯衫的領口拉下了點，並解開第一個扣子。

跩哥已經來到了鎖骨，他在上面吸吻著，發出了嘖嘖的聲音，聽上去有些煽情，而紅髮的身體在微微顫抖著，但是他並沒有放在心上，仍然持續著他的動作。

紅髮加重的喘息聲傳入了他的耳裡，對此時的跩哥來說無疑是個興奮劑，他舔舔對方的鎖骨，往靠近胸口的地方又烙下一個吻，充份地表示出了他的佔有慾。

他的另一隻手滑到了對方的衣服下擺，白襯衫的一角露在毛衣的外頭，這些對他而言並不是重點，他只是又往下一吋，解開了衛斯理的皮帶。

拉鍊的聲音就像解開了所有的束縛與制約，他同時拉下了對方的黑長褲與內褲，因為姿勢的關係，紅髮的上半身是躺在桌上的，但是腰部以下是在桌子外，由於雙足朝下，所以褲腰很快便自動滑到了膝蓋上。

衛斯理有些發抖，但是跩哥這次並沒有抬起頭來看紅髮的表情變化，至少他現在不想去猜測紅髮的心思，他只想讓這一陣子來所有的怒意以及愛意得到一個發洩的出口。

他也替自己拉下了拉鍊，同樣刺耳的唧唧聲宣告著接下來的事情。

跩哥離開了衛斯理的頸間，他稍稍屈腰，一手往紅髮的股間探去，這讓眼前的男孩深深地吸了一口氣，那個微弱的顫抖並沒有因此停止。

由於褲腰還卡在膝上的關係，跩哥沒辦法自由地分開紅髮男孩的腿，他將長褲又往下褪了更多，直到腳踝，然後把左腿從其中抽了出來。

而跩哥所有的動作，都是如此的順利，衛斯理在那個吻之後便完全沒有任何反抗。

他不知道為什麼會這樣，不久前才激烈防禦著的葛萊分多，現在卻乖巧得過了頭，可是他只花了不到兩秒鐘的時間閃過這個想法，便又將之拋在意識的深處了。

跩哥再度撫摸著紅髮的下體，垂軟的性器看起來十分可愛，他低頭，將臉靠近那兒，自己的鼻息便打了上去。

接著他扳開了衛斯理的臀部，漂亮的肛門口就在他眼前一覽無遺，儘管紅髮衛斯理曾經碰上那種事，但是因暴行而紅腫的部位也早就消腫了，恢復了先前的健康，並且周圍仍然保持著誘人的粉紅色。

他腦中闖入一個想法，衛斯理之所以安份下來，是不是因為在害怕？

跩哥抬頭，看見衛斯理抿著唇，緊緊地閉著眼睛。

他將自己湊了上去，在對方的嘴角落下一個安慰性的吻，就算他們的前幾次的性愛都只能稱為強暴，但是跩哥仍試圖用這個方式告訴紅髮，現在的他不會再像過去那樣單方面傷害他。

然後跩哥重新回到了榮恩的股間，他先溫和地撮柔著被淺色體毛覆蓋著的柔軟下體，雖然有許多小皺摺，卻柔軟無比，並且細嫩，而在愛撫對方的同時，他也感覺到自己的下身又更熱了幾分。

紅髮發出了細細的呻吟聲，揉合著一點哭音，還有喘氣聲，像是一個甜美的邀請，與那漸漸昂起的性器一同反應著主人的感度。

跩哥滿意地看著榮恩半勃起的陰莖，他鬆開了手，再度回到那個可愛的小屁股，將股瓣扳開，指頭在皺摺處輕輕刮過，惹的對方一陣顫慄。

他親吻著紅髮的大腿內側，安撫對方，接著將中指緩緩塞入了那之中。

衛斯理的身體因此而僵硬，跩哥能聽見對方發出嘶嘶的吐氣聲，他又落了個吻紅髮的大腿上，然後推又進了一個指節。

指身感覺到對方的身體放鬆了點後，他又塞入了食指，雖然這讓紅髮的身體又再度僵了起來，但是他依照之前的動作讓其接受。

跩哥抽出他的手指，輕輕地甩了兩下，然後捧起自己的陰莖，要往榮恩的穴口插入。

紅髮睜開了眼睛，那如湖光一般的眸子正閃著恐懼的波紋，額角泌出的細汗讓髮絲沾黏了上去，而灑著點點雀斑的鼻頭也出了汗水。

「別怕。」跩哥在對方的耳邊柔聲呢喃，並且以鼻尖摩了摩平日被頭髮所藏起來的側頸，將衛斯理的左腳抬高一些，以利於他的進入。

他的龜頭前端慢慢推進了方才被擴張過的肛門，緊窒的感覺依然如先前一般強烈，他慢慢地推送，整個龜頭才被完全包覆住。

衛斯理急促的呼吸著，手也緊緊地揪著外袍的大袖口，小腿上還穿著長筒襪，而腳背連著鞋子一起用力地勾著，或許對於紅髮而言，這樣的行為還是很難完全習慣。

跩哥又前進了一些，這溫暖又熟悉的甬道讓他非常亢奮，他喜歡這股好像被人需要的感覺，他的陰莖在裡面探索著，括約肌收縮時的帶來的環狀快感同時刺激，每一個進出都有異樣的歡愉，直衝他的後腦。

他感受著衛斯理的直腸壁肌，他喜歡這裡，將他裹得結結實實，密不透風，如同他的專屬，唯有這樣，他才覺得他與紅髮有著超越其他事物的連結，把他們牢牢的繫在一塊兒。

跩哥抽出一小節，再重新推入，而衛斯理的身體也依著這個頻率緊收與放鬆，他找到了一個位置，他知道那裡，先前只要碰觸到那個地方，紅髮便會和他一樣產生性愛的樂趣，他讓自己的龜頭頂在那裡，而衛斯理就抓狂似地高分貝呻吟著。

那是黏膩又有些沙啞的聲音，而且甜美，跩哥喜歡沉浸在情事的紅髮，這樣他便能夠發現，他所做的行為並非只有他一個人因此淪陷。

他的下體深刻的感受著，他幾乎以為自己整個人就要被吸進這份狂潮，美妙的嘆息與睪丸拍打到臀肉的碰撞聲，他的意識被消磨去了大半，然後無以控制的在對方的體內射了精。

對方早他先一點就已經到達高潮，襄著黃紅色線條的葛萊分多毛衣上沾了些精液。

跩哥抽出了自己的陰莖，拾起了紅髮的內褲替自己擦了擦，穿好褲子後，便重新壓在對方身上，將指頭重新插入收縮中的屁眼，挖掘自己留下的精液。

善後是一門很不容易的工作，跩哥之前只替對方做過一次，但是那是在浴池中有熱水的情況下，現在是完全乾燥的環境，實行起來相對也沒這麼容易。

他把挖出來的精液隨意地掃落到地板上，和破碎的玻璃瓶內流出的魔藥混在一起。

跩哥接著幫紅髮擦了擦下體，把毛衣纖維還來不及吸收的白灼液體也一併清理掉。

紅髮以手臂撐起了上半身，愣愣地看著他。

跩哥拉起了對方的褲腰，將皮帶重新繫好，回望著紅髮，對方明亮的眸子眨了眨，裡面似乎寫滿了許多的疑惑。

對於紅髮有些呆然的表情，跩哥並無給予解答，他只是輕輕地勾了個與平日無異的笑容，接著親了一下對方的額頭。

他還沒有告訴紅髮自己的心情，事實上他並不打算說出來，那樣很奇怪，雖然他承認了這份感情，可是他仍然是個馬份，而紅髮還是個衛斯理，這是不變的真理，在他們的血液裡流動著。

可是他還是想對紅髮溫柔，他甚至希望就算他不說出口，紅髮也能感受到自己的感情。

他們之間流動著一股靜謐的和諧，誰也沒有打破。

時間好像因此而凝固。

「衛斯理先生，馬份先生，」平板而不帶感情的語調戳毀了這份沉默，石內卜教授出現在門口，黑色油膩的頭髮蓋過了耳朵，「無論你們在做什麼，我的教室都不該是首選。」

原本倚在桌上的紅髮像是忽然清醒那般，突然推開了跩哥，並且往外跑了出去，與石內卜擦身而過時也沒有半句道歉，二手袍子從他的視線中就這樣消失了。

跩哥有些怔怔地望著紅髮離開的地方，回過神來，他看見石內卜教授不怎麼愉快地挑了個眉，像是在責備他們將這裡給弄得亂七八糟。

然後他才注意到，石內卜手上抓著的，是那隻他本來要送給衛斯理當禮物的玻璃獸，一動也不動地，沒了半點氣息。

雖然石內卜教授基於許多原因，一向都是偏袒著他，並沒有因此多說些什麼，但是看著那隻死去的玻璃獸，長長的鼻子懸空晃蕩著，跩哥心中泛起了一股不祥的預感，而且是有關他與紅髮之間的。

他希望那只是個錯覺。

 

END


End file.
